


Smoke on the water

by Clumsynerd907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cutting, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Homophobic Language, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multi, Past Relationships, Right human AU, Sexual Harassment, Talk of Suicide, beach, bisexual!cas, bisexual!dean, bisexuals, but only by a month or two so it's okay, dean is actually like older, they don't talk to each other, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsynerd907/pseuds/Clumsynerd907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is taking his two younger brothers to Florida as usual over the summer break. Castiel has been a off ever since his parents have been fighting and he is a little less than impressed when he meets the green eyed wonder Dean. Dean is just trying to keep his job and the hotel room that he had gotten for him and Sam. He met Cas for a moment or two and can't help but feel attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day in the car and honestly, Gabriel wasn't all that surprised when he glanced over to see his younger brother curled up on the passenger seat of the car fast asleep. It was a long drive. From Kansas all the way to Florid a just so Gabriel could go back to the simpler way it had been before his parents had ruined it for the entire family.   
"Gaaaaaaaabe when are we gonna be there?" Samadriel whined from the back seat of the car and Gabriel sighed and glanced at the time that was on the dashboard of his lovely car.   
"Bout an hour or so." Gabriel replied and spared a glance back at his youngest brother before looking back at the road.   
"Why're we leaving? Why won't Michael come?" Samadriel continued to whine and for a split second Gabriel almost regretted taking the nine year old boy. Almost.   
"Because Michael says he's busy." Gabriel said for what seemed like the hundredth time. It's true, his oldest brother was busy with whatever the hell he did at work all day. Never sparing a few minute to call back home or anything.   
"Oh." Samadriel huffed and slouched back in his chair.   
"We're gonna have fun this summer, I promise. No more mommy and daddy yelling. No more fighting. No more drama. Just you, me, Cassie, and the ocean." Gabriel said with a firm nod, gripping the steering wheel tight.   
\------  
The seventeen year old, dark haired boy was jerked awake at the sound of a car horn blaring and tired screeching.   
"What the hell?!" Cas grumbled rather loudly as he was thrown against the seat belt. The fabric bit into his skin rather painfully until Gabriel pulled into another turn and the grip relaxed.   
"Gaaaaaaaabe Cassie said a no no word!" Samadriel said from the back seat and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at castiel.   
"Cassie, no bad words in front of samadriel." Gabriel chastised, but he winked at his brother and kept on driving.   
"I wouldn't have to use bad words if you're insane driving wasn't about to kill us." Cas grumbled unhappily and looked around outside the windows, trying to figure out where they were.   
"My driving is perfectly fine. That red light just happened outa nowhere." Gabriel insisted, earning a snicker from the back seat.   
"Sure, sure." Cas waved off with a small, tired yawn. He had no idea when he had actually nodded off, but it wasn't enough sleep for him.   
"We're almost there. Just let me check us in and then unpack." Gabriel sighed and turned into a hotel parking lot real damn close to the beach. This hotel seemed nice enough for all of them and it wasn't that expensive. Heavens beaches. It did seem like a stuck up country club, but it was still fairly affordable...more or less...  
"Don't take too long." Cas grumbled as his brother stepped out of the car.   
"Do I ever?" Gabriel replied and shut the door on his way out and sauntered up to the building.   
\-----  
Cas new Gabriel was trying his best. He knew that ever since their dad got that job and started all this mess that Gabriel had tried to protect his siblings. He took the brunt of whatever was handed to him, be it physical or emotional abuse and it killed castiel that he felt like he had to do that. When Gabriel came back, he looked more tired and run down than usual and Cas sighed deeply.   
"Alright, what is it?" He asked seriously. Gabriel glanced at him, his almost golden eyes now a muddy brownish color hidden under his chocolate and floppy brown hair.   
"I may have underestimated how much a hotel with a beach view costs." He breathed rather quickly as if to get is all out in one exhale.   
"Please don't tell me we're driving all the way back to Kansas." Cas almost whined. He knew, again, that it wasn't fair to put more pressure on the twenty one year old, but he just couldn't help but being blunt and whiny at times.   
"No! No! God no! I just...have to get a job here in order for is to stay here for the rest of the summer." Gabriel huffed and samadriel shifted from behind them.   
"What kinda job? I can help you!" He yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down on the seat.   
"No, no, I just gotta work at a store or whatever. There's plenty of tourist shops here in Florida, so it shouldn't too hard to find." Gabriel shrugged and started the car up again.   
"Why do you need a job, Gabriel, if you're just gonna quit at the end of the summer?" Cas whispered to his brother even though he was pretty sure samadriel could hear them both.   
"If it's a nice job then, uh, I'll stay here. Maybe...you know get an actual apartment..." Gabriel mumbled so quietly that Cas thought he didn't catch what exactly gabe had said.   
"Wait, what?!" Cas started.   
"Don't get mad! This is our vacation! I may not even find a job and we'll have to go home early, so don't get your panties in a twist!" Gabriel exclaimed, not even looking at Cas when he said it.   
\----  
Dean was absolutely bored out of his mind. He had managed to take Sam out of Kansas where their crazy as fuck father wouldn't find them, but he was sure that wouldn't last long and that they would have to move again.   
"Winchester? You falling asleep again?" Benny yelled from the opposite side of the quite empty arcade. Dean jumped, startled at the sudden noise that wasn't the continuous drone of the game demos.   
"I wish! Any luck or are we gonna have another slow day today?" Dean called back, stretching his arms over his head, making that blue uniform shirt ride up to expose a sliver of his tanned (and a little pudgy) stomach.   
"Seems like another slow one, but it's summer vacation! I don't know where these stupid fuckers are. They didn't have lives after school and came here, so what's different now?" Benny asked, lowering his voice to normal as he made his way over to the counter where dean was at. Dean rubbed the back of his hand over his bright green eyes and down his freckled face.   
"Maybe they're at that other arcade...the uh...adventure cove thing?" Dean guessed, scratching absently at the small stubble on his jaw.   
"Oh yeah, the new one with the mini golf thing in the back?" Benny stated more than asked. He sighed and shook his head. "Didn't know we'd lose the arcade to mini golf."  
"It's not bein lost." Dean grumbled, leaning forward against the counter and crossing his legs nonchalantly.   
"Mmmhm, sure." The pale coworker said, not really convinced. He stood back up straight and glanced at the clock behind dean on the wall of prizes. "Wanna go to a bar or something later?"  
"Roadhouse? And I've told you, I'm not going home drunk to Sam again. I don't need another lecture about me bein eighteen." Dean sighed with a small shake of his head.   
"C'mon, I'll buy you one-just one!" Benny said a little louder when Dean started to protest.   
"Just one! And I'll drive us home." Dean said with a small nod of his head.   
"Right, right. How's not being in highs school anymore doing for ya?" Benny asked conversationally.   
"I barely went to school anyway, and I still gotta work at Rufus' mechanics shop here." Dean shrugged. He used to work with the family friend, Bobby Singer, but with john throwing a tantrum back in Kansas, he'd volunteered to stay back and stop the man from shooting anything that moved.   
"Right, that's why you ain't here on the weekends." Benny remembered and gave Dean an apologetic look.   
"Yeah. We might have to move hotels again." Dean sighed. Sam and him usually stayed around the same general area so he could still drive the boy to school, but they couldn't really afford an apartment yet, so they stayed at random hotels for a few months at a time.   
"There's a good one near the beach, Heavens beaches.You could snatch a room there for the summer." Benny suggested.   
"I don't know, man, sounds expensive." Dean said with a small sigh.   
"Nah, it just sounds like that. My friend from like summer camp is headin there for the summer. " Benny said, checking his phone   
"Summer camp?" Dean asked skeptically, eyebrow raised.   
"Alright, alright, we were fuck buddies." Benny sighed dramatically. Dean made an almost disgusted face and Benny laughed.   
"I regret I asked." He grumbled and leaned back and away from his friend.   
"Should have just gone with summer camp." Benny chuckled


	2. Little bit of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and his brothers are settling into their room. Samadriel and Cas go out to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic language and bullying.

"Samadriel, I swear to god, if you don't get out of that bathroom right now I will break down that door and smite you!" Gabriel yelled at the white bathroom door. Cas sat in the living area, watching with his eyebrows raised and a small amused smile on his face.   
"'M peeing! Give me a minute!" Samadriel's voice called back with just as much agitation.   
"I've given you thirty minutes! What are you doing in there?!" Gabriel yelled. Cas opened his mouth to answer when Gabe suddenly turned around and shot Cas a glare. "Don't say anything."  
"Wasn't planning on it." Cas snickered. Gabriel smirked smugly and took a few steps away from the bathroom door and towards where Cas was perched on the couch.   
"Samadriel! You get out here right now or your brother gets it!" Gabriel said, sliding around the coffee table that separated the two brothers.   
"Wait! I'm not in this!" Cas shrieked and tried to back further into the couch.   
"Don't hurt Cassie!" Samadriel's voice came, but he didn't leave the bathroom.   
"I'm not gonna hurt him." Gabriel promised and suddenly pounced on the dark haired boy. Cas widened his bright blue eyes in surprise and tried to scramble away.   
Gabriel wrestled Cas off the couch and onto the floor with Cas flailing and thrashing and trying to throw the boy off. Gabriel sat on castiels back, pushing the poor boy into the carpet. Samadriel peeked from bathroom and looked at his brothers timidly.   
"I will not be a bargaining chip!" Cas scoffed and tried to crawl away. Gabriel poked at Cas's ribs, making the poor boy shriek and wriggle around.   
"You're hurting him!" Samadriel shrieked and rushed over and tried to pry Gabriel off.   
"I'm just tickling him, calm down." Gabriel chuckled and poked Cas in the ribs again, making him giggle this time before the older boy hopped off and rushed into the bathroom.   
"You okay?" Samadriel asked softly and held out a hand for Cas to take. Cas sighed and gladly took it, helping himself up.   
"'M fine. What was taking you so long in there in the first place?" Cas asked curiously, brushing himself off as he talked with his brother.   
"I wasn't doing nothing." Samadriel lied easily, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from Cas.   
"Alright." Cas huffed a small laugh and glanced out the large glass doors to the waves that were lapping at the sand. "Wanna go change and we'll go out to the beach?"   
"Uh huh!" Samadriel exclaimed and rushed into their shared room to change.   
There was a light knock on the door just as Cas had started to walk towards their room to check on samadriel. Cas frowned slightly and walked over to the door and opened it a crack   
Oh hot damn.   
"Hey, uh, my brother and I were just moving in and we heard some commotion..." Said the light haired boy with sparkling green eyes.   
"O-oh yeah I...um..." Cas stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse.   
"Hey, gorgeous, sorry my brother here is just insanely ticklish." Gabriel said suddenly behind him now. Cas shrieked and jumped almost a foot in the air.   
"Gabe." Cas hissed and glared back at him. Gabriel just ruffled castiels hair and nudged him back inside the room.   
"Brothers, right?" Dean chuckled fondly and leaned his shoulder against the wall nearby.   
"You're telling me. I've got two of 'em." Gabriel snorted a small laugh.   
"That's a lot of work for someone still in high school." Dean said, noticing that there were no parents around.   
"You flatter me. I'm actually twenty one. My parents are still in Kansas." Gabriel shrugged, not knowing why he had just said that since this boy (while he was immensely pretty) could be dangerous.   
"Ah, no parent supervision." The boy chuckled and winked. Gabriel chuckled too and gave the boy a once over.   
"You gotta name?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"Dean." He said, holding out a hand for Gabriel to shake.   
"Gabriel." He replied and took Dean's hand and shook it.   
"Who's the handsome one?" Dean asked and brought his hand back to his side and tried to glance over Gabriel's shoulder   
"You've already met me." Gabriel said smugly even though he knew who Dean was curious about.   
"No, I mean the other one that I guess you attacked earlier." Dean snickered and smiled a little fondly.  
"I did not attack him." Gabriel laughed when he was shoved roughly and Cas made his way out the door in nothing but his swim trunks. He had a balled up blue towel in one hand and Samadriel's hand in the other. His blue eyes glanced up at the green ones and he quickly ducked his head and dragged samadriel down the hall.   
Gabriel had an amused look on his face as he watched his brothers rush down the hall.   
"Huh?" He replied, not even looking at dean when he realized that the hot guy had said something to him.   
"You guys on vacation?" Dean asked curiously again.   
"We'll be here all summer." Gabriel mumbled, suddenly trying to figure out anything else to do other than talk to this Dean guy.   
"Oh, cool. Sammy and I practically live here, so I guess we'll see you around?" Dean asked and Gabriel smiled smugly.   
"Well, I'm guessing that my brothers are down at the beach at the moment. Maybe you could meet us down there." Gabriel offered, already inching the door closed   
"Right, yeah..." Dean said, getting the hint and backing off a little with a shy smile.   
\-----  
Dean went back into his room which was a few doors down from Gabriel's and slid in. He never did get name of that blue eyed wonder. He smiled a little at the memory of the shy look on the poor boy's face when Gabriel had said what he had been doing when making that noise.   
He had take. Benny's advice in getting a small room here and so far it had been nice. They still had bags and boxes around the floor, but those could wait. He snatched up his black swim shorts and wrote a small note for Sammy when he got back from the library with his friend Jess. He grabbed a grey towel when he had changed and paused before grabbing his radio. Before he could convince himself that it was a bad idea, he went out to the beach to find mysterious and cute blue eyes.   
\-----  
Cas was sitting back on his towel on the soft sand as he watched his younger brother bounce around in the waves. He tried to forget how completely embarrassing Gabriel had been with that really hot guy who had come to their door. He leaned back so that he was laying down but propped up on his elbows. Cas took a small breath and closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the sound of the waves so he wouldn't worry about senior year next year. Or his parents. Or Gabriel. Or that very attractive guy who had stopped by earlier with his deep voice and deep tan freckled skin and gorgeous green eyes and...  
"CAAAAASSIE!!" Screeched a small voice that Cas knew all too well. Cas bolted up and looked around for his little brother.   
There he was in the water, two large boys about castiels age splashing saltwater and the poor little boy was screeching and trying to splash back weakly. Cas huffed and stood up, not bothering to brush himself off as he trudged into the waves and towards the boys. He was about waist deep with waves pushing further against his chest when he scooped up his brother from the boys were practically shoving him under. He pulled the poor boy away from the other teens and held him close, hushing him. He turned to the other two boys and threw a strong punch that made the guy growl and glare at him. He almost regretted it and looked over at the beach and then down at the shaking boy in his arms.   
"Shhh, it's alright. Go get Gabriel, okay?" He said softly and dropped his little brother gently into the water. Fingers hooked in Cas's suit and tugged him backwards.   
"Hey there, gorgeous." Said a smooth and almost British accent as Cas was roughly jerked back. Rough arms wrapped around his waist and fiddled with the hem of his swim trunks.   
"Get off!" Castiel growled and blindly tried to elbow whoever it was had him captive.   
"Woah, this one's feisty, Crowley." The other boy chuckled. 'Crowley' chuckled darkly and put his face in between castiels shoulder blades and inhaled deeply and then let out a shaky exhale that made Cas shudder.   
"Think we can get him in the water without the lifeguard noticing?" Crowley asked the other boy. Cas froze with fear as he looked over to where the lifeguard was flirting with another good looking girl.   
"Mhm." The other guy said, starting to wade in closer to Cas. Cas took a deep breath thrashed around in the water, making as much noise as he could.   
"HEL-" Cas started to yell when he was roughly shoved under the water and held down. He continued to thrash as seawater filled his eyes and nose. It was burning. He was brought back up and he immediately hacked and choked on the seawater still in his throat.   
"Azazel, hold him down." Crowley growled and Cas was shoved forward into the other boy's chest.   
"Let me go!" Cas shrieked only to be shoved under the water again for longer this time. He kicked at whatever he could and clawed at the rough hand on his chest that was shoving him further down. His back hit the sand and the hand was replaced with a foot that pressed to the middle of his chest.   
Cas choked and clawed at the leg as he thrashed and fought against it. His lungs burned as he fought to get air in them instead of salt water.   
The foot was pulled off if his chest and Cas immediately pushed up and tried to take a breath when a wave pushed him under again.   
Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him up. Cas coughed and hacked, leaning hard against the hard body practically holding him up.   
"Hey, blue eyes." Said a vaguely familiar voice.   
"Yer nah the life...gaurd." Cas mumbled, barely able to see through the salt water burning through his eyes. He could feel the body underneath him shake as the guy laughed.   
"He's busy with those guys. We didn't know you were down there." The guy said, deciding that it would be easier to just carry the boy bridal style. Cas wrapped his arms around the boy's freckled neck as he blinked rapidly to try and get the water out of his eyes.   
"Sorry." Cas mumbled even though he wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for.   
"Wasn't your fault. I thought it was really hot the way you saved your brother like that." He said, finally shuffling onto the sand.   
"Cas?! Oh my god! I leave you for five minutes!" Gabriel said, rushing towards where Dean held Cas carefully in his arms.   
"Gabe." Cas croaked and smiled a little at his older brother.   
"Cassie, I swear to god, if you think that getting into more fights will get Chuck's attention-" Gabriel started and Cas huffed and looked away from his brother.   
"I was thinking that samadriel was drowning." Cas muttered and looked over at the very nice and solid looking chest right next to him. "Nothing to do with Dad."  
"Alright, well, I'm not the bad guy either, so let's get you inside, Cassie-" Gabriel started.   
"My name is castiel." Cas snapped, not in the mood. The big muscle of a man that had carried him out of the water now shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as if he had no idea what to do or say.   
Gabriel heaved a sigh and looked up at Dean for help. Dean shrugged as best as he could with Cas still snug in his arms.   
"Well, Dean, let's take Castiel inside." Gabriel sighed again, running a hand through his shaggy hair and looking absolutely exhausted.   
"Dean?" Cas asked and tried to look up when he flew into another coughing fit. Oh nice. That's very attractive.   
"Woah, woah." Dean started and instead of setting him down, held him closer and knelt down closer to the sand. "Slow down there, Cas."  
"Fine. I'm fine." Cas croaked when he had calmed down and waved at Dean. His throat burned along with his salt filled eyes. He hadn't realized that he was shaking until Dean started rubbing his back soothingly and he calmed down a little.


	3. Knight in shining swim trunks

Seeing that boy pop up from the water, coughing a spluttering had almost stopped his heart with fear. Dean had instantly scooped up the dark haired blue eyed boy and carried him to safety while Crowley and azazel had been dragged off the beach by the lifeguard.   
Castiel. The name of the very handsome boy hacking his lungs out on the beach in his arms.   
Dean did the first thing that he could think of and soothingly rubbed his hands in small circles on the pale boy's back. He seemed to calm down a little and attempted to get to his feet shakily.   
When the boy wobbled unsteadily, Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and supported his weight. He almost carried him back to the hotel, Gabriel leading the way.   
"You alright?" Dean asked softly after a minute or two of almost strained silence.   
"Don't know. My mouth hurts." Cas croaked and pouted a little adorably.   
"Want me to kiss it better?" Dean blurted out before he could stop himself. Cas paused and looked over dean with a skeptical look before rolling his eyes with a small huff that could have been mistaken for laughter.   
"I doubt that Gabriel would allow that." Cas grumbled and continued to lean very heavily on Dean as they followed the older Novak.   
They reached the room where samadriel almost instantly threw himself on Castiel in a bone crunching hug that almost knocked him completely over had Dean not caught them both.   
"I ran...all the way...here..." Samadriel sobbed, clinging onto Cas and crying into his side.   
"It's alright." Cas said, his voice scratchy and his throat sore. He patted Samadriel's head and stumbled inside, vaguely gesturing for Dean to come in as well.   
"Who is he?" Samadriel asked almost immediately after he closed the door behind Dean.   
"That's dean." Cas said, not even looking back at them as he made his way shakily towards what Dean could only assume was the bathroom.   
"Hello, Dean, I'm the smart one of the novaks, samadriel." The kid said rather proudly with his chest puffed out. Dean heard castiels huff of laughter before the bathroom door closed.   
"You guys all seem to have very...unique names." Dean said awkwardly. There were bags an boxes that littered the floor along with a bottle of sunscreen that was on the floor and leaking. Gabriel was leaned over the mess and wiping it up with a washcloth.   
"Our dad wanted us to be different and all have names of angels." Gabriel muttered, not even looking up from the task at hand.   
Daddy issues. Dean could relate to that.   
"That's interesting." Dean muttered, looking around at the clutter.   
"Thanks for helping Cas by the way." Gabriel sighed and sat back on his heels and looked over at Dean.   
"Yeah, it's not a big deal." Dean shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.   
"Yeah, well, Cas hasn't exactly been himself lately, and I don't really know why." Gabe sighed, shaking his was a little before standing up.   
"What do you mean?" Dean asked rather curiously.   
"Well...he's just been...off? I don't know. Something may have happened at school, but I don't know. I just feel like he's hiding some thing from me and here I am complaining to you about even though I barely know you." Gabriel scoffed and went over to the kitchen area which was to deans left and opened a cabinet where a rather small washing machine was. Gabriel threw the washcloth in and shut the cabinet.   
"Well, if I had wanted to kill your brother, I would have easily have do it earlier." Dean pointed out.   
"Good point." Gabriel muttered.   
"I like him." Samadriel said suddenly from the couch.   
"Me?" Dean chuckled   
"Yeah." Samadriel nodded "Cassie does too."  
"I do what?" Cas' voice asked and he stepped out of the bathroom. He was dripping wet, wearing nothing more than sweatpants way too big for him and a towel draped over one of his shoulders. His black hair plastered against his head a small droplets of water slowly dripped down Cas's torso. It seemed strange to Dean how someone could look sexy as all fuck but still cute at the same time seeing as Cas was wearing large light blue sweat pants with the superman logo plastered all over it as the fabric pooled over the boy's feet. But then that entire upper body dripping wet was sending wonderful (yet explicit) things to Dean's crotch that he really didn't need because he had two other guys here who happened to be Castiels brothers and also his bathing suit was never any good at hiding boners.   
"You like Dean." Samadriel said, looking at Cas with a frown and then getting up and sifting through one of the many boxes in the hotel room.   
"Course I like Dean." Cas answered with a small scoff as if it were obvious. Dean raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
"Yeah we're going to be good friends." Cas finished.   
Oh yeah friends. Because Cas was probably straight.   
"Yeah, I mean, seeing as I saved your life and all." Dean said with a small smile. Cas looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.   
"I would have been fine, but thanks anyways." Cas said, his voice taking a softer tone.   
Cas gave Dean a small smile back that didn't quite reach his blue eyes that Dean was now almost obsessed with.   
"Wait, you live around here, right?" Gabriel blurted out after a moment and Cas rolled his eyes and brushed past his brother to the living room.   
"Me?" Dean asked, surprised by the question. "Uh, yeah, why?"  
"Well...I need a job and I was wondering if you knew any good places...." Gabriel trailed off and looked back at Cas and samadriel.   
"Yeah. I, uh, work at this arcade just off Gum Tree road.... The business is getting really slow now all of a sudden so you might want to try Adventure Cove just next to Hudson's." Dean explained. Gabriel nodded slightly.   
The atmosphere quickly turned awkward in the room and Dean shifted awkwardly and ran a hand through his short brown hair.   
"I HATE IT WHEN YOU GUYS FIGHT IN QUIET." Samadriel suddenly yelled and jumped up from the couch and bolted into the bathroom. The door slammed shut so hard that it made Dean wince.   
"He's not coming out for a while, Gabe." Cas said pointedly.   
"Oh, you ready to talk to me now?" Gabriel snapped and glared over at his younger brother. Cas stood up and snatched a random shirt from one of the bags and over to Dean.   
"Come on." He muttered, snatching Dean's hand and pulling him out of the room.   
"We're going to have to talk if you want Samadriel out of that bathroom!" Gabe called after them as the door shut behind both the boys.   
\-----  
Cas trudged along side of Dean, feeling absolutely numbed and empty.   
"Alright, I may not be your friend, but would you mind telling me what's up?" Dean asked in concern.   
"I don't usually confess all of my problems to a man I just met." Cas sighed, though he sounded rather defeated. Dean held his hands up in mock surrender.   
"Alright, fair enough." He nodded and looked down at himself, still shirtless and in his swim trunks while Cas was in his pajamas (and adorably so)  
"W-well...um..." Cas started, looking down at his feet and shifting.   
"You don't wanna go back, do you?" Dean asked softly. He honestly didn't expect Cas to shake his head.  
"Alright, I'll get a shirt on or something and, uh, we can go for a walk or something." Dean said, stuttering a little.   
"Why?" Cas asked curiously, looking up through his lashes at Dean.   
"W-well you don't want to go back to the room and our stuff is still a mess on the floor and I don't...feel comfortable with leaving you alone at the moment." Dean admitted and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Cas raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged and didn't say anything.   
Dean took a deep breath and looked anywhere else except Castiel's figure.   
"Yeah, well, um,...shirt..." Dean said, starting to back away a little towards the door. Cas gave him an amused look and Dean felt himself blush so he quickly turned around.   
"Do you want me to come in or wait out here?" Cas asked and dean swore he could hear the damn smirk in his voice.   
"I, uh, well...the room is kinda messy, but it'd be rude to leave...leave you out here." Dean grumbled, mostly to himself then to Cas.   
"I'll stay out here." Cas said. Dean pursed his lips, thinking that Cas would bolt as soon as he disappeared into the room. Maybe that was a good thing. Dean had only just met the guy and saved him from two of the biggest assholes that Dean knew. The guy didn't seem all that bad, kind of cute and brave. That thing that he had did when he had completely slugged Crowley in the face had been completely hot. He thought Cas had gotten away when he didn't see him after turning back from talking to the life guard.   
"Alright." Dean sighed and stepped into his room and left the door open a crack in case Cas changed his mind. He snatched up his worn and soft pink Floyd shirt and pulled it on. He always wore that shirt when he was feeling nervous because it was soft and reassuring. He frowned at the boxes and then glanced at the mirror near the door. Looking himself over, he straightened his shirt a little and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Cas probably left him already because he was taking too long.   
To his surprise, Cas was standing there patiently as he waited for Dean to come back out. Dean's heart almost skipped when he saw Cas perk up and smile when he saw him.   
"You ready?" Cas asked, looking Dean up and down and smiling a little.   
"Yeah, y-yeah, come on." Dean stuttered, locking the door behind him and shuffling past Cas while his face burned.


	4. Truth and Juice Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to abuse, cutting, suicide and just sadness. Don't worry there's fluff at the end.

Cas had willingly followed Dean out onto the sand filled beach. The green eyed boy shuffled across the sand and kept stealing glances over at Castiel and squinted a little as if trying to figure out where Cas' mind was.   
Cas didn't really care about the sand that was sticking on the bottom of his superman pajamas. He was more interested in the boy, but he was a bit more discreet about his peripheral vision staring.   
"Where are we going?" Cas asked after a moment, focusing his eyes on the sand in front of his feet.   
"Oh, well, it's a small place about a mile or so away from here near a little...inlet thing.... It's really nice." Dean said and looked over at Cas.   
"Why are you taking me?" He asked in response, still not looking up.   
"I go there when I need to think."Dean replied and glanced over at Cas. "And you look like you could use that."  
Cas looked up at Dean, who was focused on walking still, not looking at the blue eyed boy.  
"That's different." He thought out loud.   
"What is?" Dean asked, looking at Cas with a small smile.   
"No one really cares when I go out on my own." Cas mumbled, his face turning a light shade of pink   
"You didn't say you wanted to be alone." Dean said with a small frown and he paused. "Look, dude, if I'm bothering you and your time just tell me to fuck off."  
"No! No, I mean, I never really..." Cas said, stopping as well. He scrunched up his face in concentration as he tried to think of the right words. Dean looked at him in amusement, thinking that the look Cas had was quite adorable   
"I never really want to be alone, but no one really wants to come with me anyways...so that's what I end up doing." Cas said, looking down and kicking at the sand lightly.   
"No one? Have you ever asked?" Dean asked, tilting his head and trying to see Cas's face.   
"Once." Cas sighed and turned away from Dean and started walking again even though he really didn't know where he was going. Dean jogged up to him and looked him up and down.   
"I would ask how that went, but I'm assuming from your silence that you don't want to talk about it." Dean observed. Cas rolled his eyes, but he smiled.   
"Very observant there." Cas snickered. "And you're right, I don't really want to talk about it"  
Dean nodded in understanding and looked back down at the sand as he walked.  
"You live here?" Castiel asked after a moment or two.   
"Yeah, well...somewhat." Dean answered "I mean, I moved Sammy and I here about a year or two ago when bobby took us in."  
"I'm assuming that Bobby isn't some random stranger who picked you and your brother off the streets?" Cas replied and Dean cracked a small smile.   
"Nah, he was a a friend of John's and didn't like that John was ab- anyways, so he made us pack our bags and leave." Dean explained. He didn't know exactly why he was telling this cute boy about his problems, but it was nice to talk about it with someone.   
"Sounds like what Gabriel did." Cas huffed.   
"What about it?" Dean asked, looking at the boy expectedly.   
"Well...things at home haven't exactly been great...but when they were...the entire family would get together and come down here for about a month or so." Cas started with a sad smile on his face. Those blue eyes glazed over as he remembered what it was like wen the entire family seemed to get along more.   
"An entire month? With Gabriel and samadriel, right?" Dean asked.   
"Our parents and Michael, lucifer, Anna and a few other of my siblings." Cas said in an even tone.   
"Damn." Dean muttered. An entire month with that many people didn't sound that appealing to him.   
"It was very hectic, but it was family." Cas sighed and shook his head a bit sharply to get rid of the bad memories starting to crawl into his mind.   
"My dad was a drunk...he would ah..." Dean started and his eyes darted everywhere but Cas.   
"You don't have to tell me just because I told you." The younger boy said quietly. Dean let out a sigh of relief.   
They walked in comfortable silence for a while until Dean grabbed Cas' hand suddenly and tugged him towards the tree line. Cas stumbled after him until they came across a small little house. Well, a shack. It looked like it had been built with nothing but brute strength an determination.   
"I made it." Dean said proudly. Ah. That explained it. The shack was actually well built and well kept on the inside and out. It was about the same size as a large bedroom and had a used and torn up leather couch against one of the wooden walls. There were piles of books and papers scattered across the carpeted floor along with a few throw pillows.   
"Why did you make it?" Cas asked curiously when he stepped through the make shift wooden doorway. The walls were painted (rather poorly) red and black with black splattered against the light red walls. There were two windows on either side of the couch. It was very comfy.   
"Sammy and I needed a place to escape every now and then. It didn't take me long to make actually since Sammy and Bobby helped out a bunch." Dean shrugged and plopped down against the leather couch.   
There was another long silence and Cas sighed and sat down next to Dean.   
"Can I tell you something?" Cas almost whispered. He leaned forward a bit and hung his head so that his hair was shielding his face.   
"Sure, man." Dean said and watched the boy.   
"I write letters a lot. You know how girls write to their diary and stuff? Well...I write letters to my dead friend..." Cas sighed.   
"What happened?" Dean breathed, unsure of what he should do.   
"He killed himself." Cas mumbled so softly that Dean thought he didn't hear him right. "His dad beat him and made sure he stayed far away from me. We wrote letters to each other all the time though and I even gave him my old iPod touch so we could text."   
Dean watched Cas as he spoke and listened as his voice became more gravelly. His voice cracked and he took a large and shaky breath.   
"His dad showed up at my doorstep one day over the summer and threw the iPod back at me along with the books I had let him borrow..." Cas continued. "Later that same summer break...Balthy... Balthazar bled himself to death in his bathroom. His dad thought I was my fault and that I had basically stabbed his son."  
"That's not true, Cas." Dean whispered, making a few aborted movements with his arms before placing his hand on Castiel's back.   
"I-I know....I still write to him though...talk to him as if he would reply...I have so many journals just filled with things I would have loved to tell him in person, but..." Cas trailed off and bit his bottom lip. The hand on his back was comforting and Cas relaxed a little.   
"Why would his dad say something like that? I mean, I don't know much about you, but you seem..." Sweet? Cute? Sexy? "Nice."  
"It's...why am I even talking to you about this?" Cas sighed and stood up from the couch, missing the warmth of Dean's hand on his back.   
"Because you want to talk to someone about it." Dean guessed, a hint of a question on the end of his sentence. The other boy sighed and ran his hands through his hair in a slightly distressed manner. Then he froze when he saw something that was badly hidden underneath the couch.   
Leaning down, he grabbed the jagged piece of glass with what looked like dried blood on one of the end.   
"What's this, Dean?" Cas whispered, already sure as what it was. He looked up at Dean who had a look of pain that contorted his features.   
"John kept calling when he was drunk." Dean muttered, looking at the carpet instead of the piece of glass in Castiel's hand.   
"So you hurt yourself?" Cas asked, almost sounding mad.   
"Well, yeah." Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. He knew Sammy would be upset if he had ever told him.   
"Don't do that." Cas said softly and shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack so he could toss it onto the ground outside.   
"He was just so mad that we weren't there helping him. I told him that we tried helping him and that we didn't...want to get beaten up anymore." Dean admitted that last part rather quickly. Cas looked over at Dean in an almost alarm.   
"Why are you telling me this, Dean?" Cas asked curiously as he slowly made his way back over to the couch.   
"Because I don't talk to anyone about this stuff." Dean said quietly. "Because having feelings isn't manly or some shit. Because chick flick feelings and moments are supposed to be for guys with girls who have reasons to have those moments and feelings."  
"What are you talking about?" Cas asked, tilting his head a little as he sat down next to Dean. It might have been a bit closer than what was really necessary, but Dean didn't notice. He just rubbed a hand over his face.   
"Look, dude, you're pretty cool, so I mean you know whatever I mean." Dean mumbled.   
"That sentence made even less sense than the first one."  
At that, Dean cracked a small smile. He raised an eyebrow at Cas and then suddenly got up to one of the coolers tucked into one of the corners of the shack. Cas hadn't noticed it earlier and frowned in confusion before Dean sauntered back with what looked like juice boxes in his hands.   
"It was getting too serious." Dean supplied as an explanation and handed Cas one.   
"Of course." Cas nodded in mock seriousness as he maturely struggled to get his straw in the actual box. Dean couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh.   
"Shut up." Cas breathed, a hint of a smile on his lips.   
"You got that box under control, or do you need a manly man to step in?" Dean said with a fake pout. Cas stuck out his tongue in a very mature and manly way. Dean chuckled again.   
"Are you trying to say that I am not a manly man?" Cas asked, pretended to be hurt.   
"Manly men can get their straws in their juice boxes, Cas." Dean chuckled as his new friend continued to struggle.   
"Oh, well then could you point out a manly man to help me?" Cas said too innocently for Dean's liking.   
"Well, I'm fairly manly." Dean said as if defending himself.   
"Fairly manly, but not manly manly." Cas snickered. Dean snatched up the juice box from Castiel's hand and put that along with his own on the ground before pouncing on top of Cas. There was half a second of awkward silence before Dean dug his fingers into the other boy's sides and ribs.   
"Dean! Stop!" Cas laughed, weakly trying to push at Dean's chest to try and shove him off. The poor trapped boy wriggled around and giggled adorably underneath Dean. The way he laughed freely and how his face scrunched up whenever he made an almost squeaking noise made Dean's heart flutter in his chest.   
Sighed over dramatically, the Winchester paused and grinned down at the red faced mess he had made of Castiel.   
"Get off of me, fatso." Cas teased. His voice was a little hoarse from laughing and he still had traces of a smile on his face.   
"I don't think you're in any position to call me names, blue eyes." Dean chuckled and poked at Cas' sides again.   
"Ha! Okay! Okahay!" Cas giggled and slapped at Dean's hands. Dean sat back on the couch, getting off of Cas.   
"I win." Dean said smugly only to be tackled and poked and prodded. To Castiel's dismay, Dean wasn't ticklish.   
That's when he realized that he was on top of Dean, his hands on his stomach and their faces not that far apart. Dean looked up at Cas and gulped.   
Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a  
Damn it.   
It was Cas who disrupted the uncomfortable silence by sliding off of Dean and clearing his throat nervously. His face was bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Well, I, uh, should be getting back...Gabriel will probably worry..." Cas said, sparing a glance over at Dean who was still practically laying down.   
"R-right. Right." Dean nodded and sat up. He grabbed Castiel's juice box and poked the straw through successfully and handed it to the embarrassed blue eyed boy without even looking at him.


	5. Trust and now empty juice boxes

There was a semi awkward walk back. The silence occasionally broken by one of them taking a sip from their juice boxes or when the waves crashed onto the sand nearby.

Cas was very quiet. He was frowning at the ground as he shuffled forward, sand sliding on his feet and between his toes. He clutched the juice box tightly to his chest with both hands. How could he have been so stupid? Dean didn't like him. Dean was most definitely straight. They were friends. Just friends. Yup. There was absolutely nothing to be upset or embarrassed about since that was definitely not a uh...bulge in the front of Dean's swim trunks. Nope. Even if somehow Dean was somehow was magically attracted to men, there was no way in hell that he would even look at Castiel that way. Now that he thought about it, why did Cas even care? He was going back home in a couple of months, so he could just try and make the best of it. He didn't need to make ties here when he already promised that he would stay home. All he had to worry about is Dean telling people his pathetic secret. No one knew that he still wrote to Balthazar, his dead ex-boyfriend.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Cas whispered softly, sounding a little bit scared. Dean jumped a little at the sound of his voice. Dean sighed and stopped, grabbing Cas' wrist and pulling him to a stop as well.

"Cas, listen, I'm not that much of a dick. This stupid little town has been hell for me since I keep having to move around all the goddamn time, but I think I might want to stay here a little longer now that you're here. I mean, I don't really have a lot of friends, but I think you're pretty, uh, cool." Dean said, slowly becoming more self conscious as he spoke. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his free hand. "And I don't know I think we're pretty good-"

and here it is.

"friends."

Cas sighed internally.

"I wouldn't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to." Dean finished seriously, realizing that he was still holding Cas' wrist. He quickly let go and rubbed his palm over his swim trunks as if making it look casual.

"You say that, but now I realize that you really don't have much of a choice anyways." Cas muttered. The corners of Dean's mouth twitched upwards in an almost smile.

"I guess that's true. Can I trust you to keep it to yourself?" Dean asked with a mock serious tone in his voice. Cas bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing as he spun on his heel and walked towards their building.

"I don't know. You may have to keep an eye on me just in case." Cas said over his shoulder as he made his way through the sand. He had a triumphant smirk on his lips and he didn't have to turn around because he somehow knew the look of shock and amusement on Dean's face.

\-------

Was...Cas flirting with him? No. He had just stated that they were friends because they were. Dean had Lisa anyways. Yeah...because that relationship was going _swell._ Cas seemed straight anyways and would probably be just as disgusted with Dean's bisexuality as his father was. He just had to keep that crush buried deep since he didn't want Cas to freak out and leave. He was just starting to get used to the guy.

He jogged up to meet up with him as he stepped into the hallway.

"Well, alright, could we hang out or whatever? Like tomorrow? I mean, if you're busy that's fine I was just, um..." Dean started. Damnit he sounded like such an idiot. "Whatever."

Yeah. Smooth. Heterosexual guys say that all the time. Yeah. 

"I'm not sure what we're doing. Probably still be unpacking some things." Cas mumbled to himself, a thoughtful look on his face as if trying to figure out if they were actually doing anything the next day. That's when Dean remembered.

"Oh, shit, um, I have a job." Dean suddenly exclaimed, slamming his palm onto his forehead. Cas gave him an amused look.

"That's fine, we can-" Cas started and then Dean suddenly looked determined.

"No, give me your number or else I will die of boredom at work." Dean said seriously. This time Cas chuckled at the intense look on Dean's face.

"I'm still in my pajamas in case you forgot, and you're in your swim trunks. I doubt either of us have our phones, let alone a piece of paper and something to write with." Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. Dean stuck out his tongue and suddenly rushed to his room door. He paused with the door half open and pointed at Cas.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." Dean said before disappearing into the room and leaving Castiel in the hallway alone.

Just a moment later, Dean was back with a rather beat up sliding phone clutched in one hand. He looked rather relieved when he saw Castiel still standing there in the hall, waiting for him. 

"Okay. Here." Dean said and put the phone in Castiel's hand. Cas frowned down at the phone and started fiddling with the buttons to try and figure out how to input his number.

"I'm not quite sure if I'll answer right away. Gabriel likes to watch sports on a very alarming volume setting." Cas said conversationally as he continued to hit buttons on Dean's phone.

"Won't he get in trouble with the neighbors?" Dean asked in confusion. He could never get away with watching anything like that really loud. If Sam was studying in the other room and could hear the football plays, Dean would get an earful and have to turn it down. He had a really hard time saying no to his little brother. Especially when it came to his education.

"I should, um,..." Cas said, gesturing vaguely to the door behind him. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'll text you later." Dean said with a small wave.

\-------

"Gabe?" Cas called when he entered the room. The atmosphere was already tense, Cas could feel it. He found Gabriel slouched on the couch, his eyes unfocused but staring at the television screen.

"Hey, Cas." He said in a very scary monotone. Cas sighed and plopped down on the couch next to his brother, guilt washing over him.

"Is Samadriel out of the bathroom yet?" Cas sighed, glancing over at the bathroom door where he suspected his little brother was pressed up against the wood, listening intently to the conversation.

"He's still in there." Gabriel sighed and looked over at Cas, his hazel eyes a little watery.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry for snapping, but you know how I feel about father." Cas sighed, looking down and anywhere but his big brother's eyes.

"It's fine, Cas, I just...don't like how he treats all of us is all." Gabriel sighed, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes. "And I'm just trying to protect you and Samadriel."

"I know." Cas mumbled and hung his head.

"Alright." gabriel sighed and leaned towards Cas and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. Cas froze for a moment before sliding his arms around his brother rather awkwardly. They were never really one for physical contact. Well, Samadriel and Gabriel were, but not the rest of the family and especially not Castiel.

"You know what I mean when I say that they all act like pretentious dickheads, right?" Gabriel whispered now that they were close enough. Castiel frowned in half annoyance and half confusion. He started to pull away when something pounced on his back and sent him tumbling back onto his older brother. Gabriel let out a surprised laugh as he landed back against the couch with Castiel's chin digging into his collarbone rather painfully. Samadriel sat on top of Castiel's back with a triumphant and smug look on his face.

"I win." He said and tried to shift around on Castiel's back as if he was attempting to get comfortable. This caused Gabriel to choke a little bit as his little brother's chin dug itself harshly into his chest.

"Samadriel, ugh, get off." Cas groaned, but he couldn't help the smile on his face at his brother's antics.

"Can I have another name?" Samadriel asked after a moment. He leaned over closer to their faces and Cas chuckled a little even though it was rather painful to do so sandwiched between his brothers.

"Why?" Gabe croaked.

"Can we talk about this after you get off?" Cas whined and Samadriel gave them both a large pout, but he stayed where he was. Truthfully, Samadriel wasn't that heavy and Cas could easily push him off, but he knew that his little brother was having fun.

"Nope. I'm comfy." samadriel obviously lied.

"We could call you Sam? or Sammy?" gabriel chuckled and Samadriel made an almost disgusted face at his oldest brother.

"Why do you want to change your name?" Cas asked, trying to twist around to see his younger brother even though it only put him in a more awkward position.

"Takes too long." Samadriel pouted. Cas sighed.

"How about Alfred?" Gabriel asked, only half teasing since Samadriel's middle name (for reasons known only by the author) was Alfred. Samadriel Alfred Novak.

"Ew. That's even worse." Samadriel scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"How about Alfie?" Cas asked and Samadriel paused, considering this.

"I like Alfie. I'm Alfie now!" Samadr-Alfie exclaimed and hopped off of the both of them and rushed over to his room. 

Cas chuckled and picked himself off of his brother and brushed himself off, curling up against the arm of the couch. Gabriel sat up as well and smiled at his brother.

"Hey, um, Gabe, can i...ask you a serious question?" Cas asked, now severely nervous as he looked down at his lap. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and shifted a little on the couch.

"Sounds like you just did, kiddo." Gabe said, looking at him cautiously as if he was afraid to ask what was going on.

"I'm being serious, Gabe." Cas sighed and rolled his eyes, glaring at him. Gabe held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Am I ...gay?" Cas asked quietly, still looking down at his lap.

"I thought you were bi? Isn't that like...half...gay?" Gabriel tried, frowning in confusion as he tried to figure out what he was trying to say. Cas huffed.

"No, well, yeah...but, ugh." Cas groaned, not wanting to have to explain that when he wanted to talk about something else entirely. "Am I obviously into guys?"

"Are you just into guys?" Gabriel asked, now completely confused. He didn't quite grasp the seriousness of the question.

"Well, no, I was just-"

"Do you care what people look like?" gabriel asked suddenly and Cas wilted, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to continue with what point he had been trying to make before.

"Well, no, but-"

"Doesn't that make you pansexual?" gabriel asked and Cas huffed and stood up from the couch.

"I don't know." he grumbled and made his way to his room.

"You asked, didn't you?" Gabriel called after him.

"Don't have the volume on the television too loud." Cas said over his shoulder and disappeared into his room to search for his phone.


	6. Blue Eyes and JuiceBoxBoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally text each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'll be adding tags and such as I go along since that's kind of how I'm writing this. Sorry if something pops up that you don't like or that you wished I tagged earlier thanks

**Unknown Number:**  hey this is dean. this is castle right???

 **Blue Eyes:** yeah this is Castiel. Hello, Dean.

 **JuiceBoxBoy:** Dude u txt like an old lady whats up w that?

 **Blue Eyes:** I would like to be understood every now and then when I converse with someone.

 **JuiceBoxBoy:** u understand me tho & i dont txt lik tht

 **Blue Eyes:** I haven't really had to text anyone other than my older brother and my father. 

 **JuiceBoxBoy:**  wat bout ur friend???

 **Blue Eyes:** Balthazar? We tried to talk face to face more and when we couldn't do that, we called each other.

 **JuiceBoxBoy:** O

 **JuiceBoxBoy:** u doing anything?

 **Blue Eyes:** Nothing important. I was going to try and unpack more than one box, but that didn't really work out.

 **JuiceBoxBoy:** Really? Was I distracting u ;)

 **Blue Eyes:** My phone wouldn't stop vibrating and ringing, so yes you were a tad bit distracting.

 **JuiceBoxBoy:** i only txtd u like once.

"Hey, Dean? I'm back from the library!" Sam's voice rang through the room, making Dean jump from where he had been curled up on the couch. He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked over to the door where his little brother was. He smiled a little at the lanky form with a messy mop of brown hair that was Sammy Winchester.

"Have fun on your date?" Dean called back, standing up from the couch and walking over to Sam. A blush splashed over the fourteen year old's face and Sam ducked his head.

"It wasn't a date, jerk." Sam mumbled, clutching his book bag close to his body and looking anywhere except his older brother's face. Dean chuckled and ruffled a hand through his little brother's hair fondly. Sammy squeaked and batted at his brother's arm and tried to duck away.

"Sure it wasn't, bitch." Dean chuckled and discreetly slipped his phone out of his pocket on his way to the kitchen so he could start making dinner.

 **Blue Eyes:** You've been texting me for a while now and I can assure you that it was more than one text message.

Dean chuckled at the insanely formal way that his new friend texted. He would have to teach him to text like a normal person with emojis and misspelled words.He pulled open the refrigerator and his heart dropped to his stomach. There may  not be enough for dinner. Of course not. Why did he expect a new hotel room to have all the food that him and Sammy needed? He cursed inwardly and closed the door, backing over to his duffle bag that he carried everywhere and searched until he found his wallet. Okay, he just had to pay off the rest for the hotel room in a few weeks so he had to set aside some money for that as usual. He needed money to send Sammy to school for food so he wouldn't have that damn stamp that he hated so much. Then there was the issue of electricity and gas...and then the phone bill. Dean had managed to scrape up enough money to buy Sammy a smart phone this year and he was planning on giving the kid a proper phone this year with a proper plan, but at the rate that they were already going with their less than crappy beaten to pulp phones, would it really be worth it?

Yes it would. Dean would take another job if he had to. Seeing Sammy's face light up when he got a decent phone would make it worth it.

Dean's phone buzzed, jolting him out of his thoughts.

 **Blue Eyes:** Is there a point to Football? I don't quite grasp the concept.

Dean smiled a little and looked back up at the kitchen and his smile almost faded.

 **JuiceBoxBoy:** Football is awsome dude its the american sport

 **Blue Eyes:** It's quite obviously an American sport.

Dean chuckled again and rolled his eyes, not wanting to think too deeply about what his new friend meant by that. He looked up and opened one of the cabinets and sucked in a breath. Please let there be food. Please let there be food. Please.

Empty.

Damnit. He'd have to go shopping for some food. Cheap ass food that Sammy always hated because he ate like a rabbit. Of course the more 'healthy' those fruits and vegetables were, the more expensive and the more Dean had to work. He looked back down at his phone and thought for a moment.

 **JuiceBoxBoy:** we hv no food in this room wanna go see if u &i could go snatch sum grub???

Dean bit his lip and glanced over his brother who was hunched over the kitchen table and hovering over a textbook. Dean smiled fondly sauntered over to the table, twisting around one of the chairs and straddling the back as he plopped down.

"What you workin' on there, Sammy?" he asked, looking at his little brother with wide eyes and an affectionate smile on his face. Hazel eyes looked back up at him through the brown hair in a rather annoyed manner. 

"'M working. Research." he mumbled and looked back down at the book. Dean scrunched up his face in disgust.

"C'mon. It's summer break and you're going to work?" he scoffed and picked up one side of the book to try and catch the title before Sam slammed it back down onto the table top.

"Harry Potter again?" Dean asked with an amused chuckle and he raised an eyebrow at his little brother who only huffed and looked back down at his book as he tried to finish reading.

"Jess and I were going to marathon it over the weekend." Sam muttered, only barely heard by his older brother who leaned forward and snickered.

"Jessica? Isn't she that girl you kept talking about during school?" Dean teased, nudging Sammy's shoulder. Sam stuck out his tongue at his older brother and snatched his book up from the table as he stood up.

"She's a friend and since we can't go to the movies,"  Dean winced. He knew they didn't have enough money for that expensive popcorn bullshit. "We're watching movies at her house."

"Why can't you guys watch them here?" Dean whined even though he knew the answer. Sam looked down at his feet and sighed again.

"Look, Dean, no offense, but I hate it when we move around all the time. I don't want to invite someone over to every place we go to because that's just weird." Sam said and backed up a little with his book clutched close to his chest. He looked like he was six years old all over again. Dean stood up from the chair and pulled his brother into a hug.

"I gotcha, Sammy." Dean said and ruffled Sam's hair before pulling away. He cleared his throat and looked away. This had just gotten way too chick flicky for his liking. "I'm gonna go shopping for some food and maybe grab a movie for us to watch."

"Can you get popcorn while you're out? Oh and stuff to make salad?" Sam asked hopefully and Dean sighed inwardly. He forced a smile onto his lips and started to back into his room to get changed into real clothes instead of staying in his swim trunks.

\-----

He came out moments later in a black shirt and jeans. He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the room with on last glance at his brother as he slipped his wallet into his back pocket. 

"Love ya, Sammy." Dean said before he could step through the door. He always said this in case he went anywhere in case he didn't come back. It was a habit really.

"Love you, Dean." Sam mumbled from where he once again was sitting at the table in the exact same position as before. Dean made his way out the door before bumping into someone almost immediately. He felt the person start to topple over and he immediately reached out and grabbed their arm to keep them up right.

"Hello, Dean." a familiar deep voice rang and Dean helped Cas as he helped Cas stand up right.

"Hey, Cas." he chuckled and looked Cas over, seeing that Cas had yet to change out of his ridiculous pajama pants, but he had on flips flops and a tan trench coat on. Dean frowned in a sort of amused confusion.

"You wanted to go out and get food? I came over when you didn't answer my text in case you left already." Cas replied in an almost shy manner as he fiddled with one of the straps of the trench coat.

"Nah. I was just coming to see if you wanted to go with me." Dean said with a small smile as he watched his friend.

"Alright. Is that still the plan then?" Cas asked innocently, letting go of the strap and looking up at Dean with a small shy smile on his face. Dean threw his head back and laughed. Cas instantly lost his smile and swallowed nervously, playing with that same strap again as if it would help. "Did I do something amusing?"

"Just...dude...what are you wearing?" Dean laughed, putting his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. Cas pouted down at his clothes  and shifted a little bit self consciously. Dean instantly felt bad for laughing and cleared his throat to try and calm himself down.

"I was comfortable." he mumbled. "I can go change if you want me to."

"No, no, no." Dean said looking him over. He looked cute in his own way of his. His worn looking tan trench and that gray-blue shirt along with the superman pajama pants that almost hid his feet in fabric. "You're fine."

"N-no, it's not. Gabriel always said that I should dress like a 'normal person' when I go out." Cas muttered, using hand quotes when he said "normal person", making Dean chuckle.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Dean asked walking around Cas and slipping his keys out of his pocket as he did.

"No. My 'people skills' are a bit 'rusty'." Cas said, using those finger quotes again.

"I noticed." Dean huffed and made his way towards his baby. Okay, so he wasn't going to lie, but Castiel was rather attractive and Dean wouldn't mind having a go at him. There was one thing that was a major turn off for him though. When people didn't like his car. Or worse. When they insulted her. Because everyone knows that the way to win Dean's heart (or at least a way into his pants) was to love his car and to make food. Homemade, delicious, artery clogging food always won him over.

"Is that your car?" Cas asked curiously. Dean instantly tensed up. Please like his car. It would really really suck (or I guess there would be no sucking in this case) if this adorable and sexy guy ruined his crush.

"Yeah." Dean grunted, unlocking the car and looking over at the blue eyed boy expectedly. Cas looked over the '67 Chevy Impala thoughtfully.

"I don't really know a lot about cars." Cas admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders. Dean nodded and kept watching him, waiting for a better explanation or something about how amazing he was sure that Castiel found his car.

"Not a lot of people do. I built her up from the ground more than once though." Dean said proudly. Cas looked over at him with his head tilted slightly to the side in confusion.

"How old are you?" He asked. Dean chuckled nervously, wondering if he should lie or not.

"Geez, Cas, you don't ask a woman her age on the first date." Dean chuckled, trying to make light of the situation even though he could feel his face start to redden. Cas smiled a little bit.

"I think the walk to the little house on the beach would have been considered a first date." Cas said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Dean looked at him in a state of shock. Damn this kid. He could go from cute and cuddly to so hot Dean had to restrain himself from fucking him then and there. But dammit this kid was  _straight._ Of course. All the good ones are always straight or taken.

"Um, I'm eighteen. Turned it just a couple months ago." Dean stammered and looked down at his car, running his hand over the roof of his car to distract him.

"Alright. I'm seventeen, but I'm turning eighteen at the end of July." Cas said in reply to Dean since it only seemed fair. Dean nodded and opened the door on his side and slid into the driver's seat.

"I'll make sure to get you something for your birthday then." Dean muttered when Cas stepped inside of the car as well and carefully closed the door behind him.

"This is a very nice car, Dean. I'm sorry that I didn't say it before. You did a very good job." Cas said and Dean let out a sigh of relief. He smiled smugly and started up the car which in turn gave a great rumbling purr. Oh yeah this kid was perfect. Now the only problem was Lisa.

But he could worry about that later.


End file.
